Hattie McDaniel
Hattie McDaniel ble født 10. juni 1895 i Wichita, Kansas, det trettende barnet av Henry McDaniel, en baptistprest og tidligere trubadur, og hans kone Susan Holbert, begge tidligere slaver. Da hun var fortsatt veldig ung, flyttet foreldrene hennes familien til Denver, Colorado, et hovedsakelig hvit samfunn, der Hattie vokste opp og demonstrerte et talent for sang og drama på skolen. Etter to år med high school, forlot Hattie hennes utdannelse for en karriere i underholdningsbransjen, og ble med hennes far og bror Otis på veien som en del av et trubadurband. I 1925 Hattie sang på radioen med George Morrison og hans Melody Hounds, en av Denver mest respekterte svarte musikalske grupper, og turnert i hele vesten. Børskrakket i 1929 etterlot Hattie strandet i Chicago, arbeidsledig, og etter råd fra en venn, reiste hun til Milwaukee, Wisconsin og Sam Pick's Club Madrid. Den eneste posisjonen tilgjengelig for henne der derimot var vasedame, en jobb hun akseptert før hun endelig fikk en sjanse til å utføre på klubbens hovedscenen. Hattie's tolkning av "St. Louis Blues" avsluttet sin karriere som vaskedame, og hun fortsatte som en vanlig attraksjon i klubben i nesten to år. I 1931, etter råd fra familiemedlemmer som bodde i Los Angeles, flyttet Hattie til Hollywood og støttet seg med radio arbeid og ved å ta i vask mens hun forsøkte å etablere seg i filmer. "Hi-Hat Hattie," som hun ble kjent på radioen, og dukket etter hvert opp i filmer. I 1934 mottok hun sin første rolle i filmen Judge Priest, med Will Rogers, som gav henne ros for både Hattie talenter og profesjonalitet, og hjalp henne å få andre komiske roller i [[Alice Adams|''Alice Adams]] (1935), 'Show Boat' (1936) og 'Syv piker forfølger en morder' (1938) der hun dynket Henry Fonda med en mugge med vann. Ved slutten av 1930-tallet, hadde Hattie påvist hennes temperament i dusinvis av filmer, og spilte primært lojale piker og innenlandske tjener som likevel ikke var redd for å påpeke svakhetene i sine hvite arbeidsgivere. Det var imidlertid Hatties Oscar-vinnende jobb som Mammy i David O. Selznicks legendariske [[Tatt av vinden|Tatt av vinden]] (1939) som gjorde hennes karriere og garantert sin plass i filmhistorien. Hattie var ikke bare den første svarte skuespilleren som vant en Oscar, men også den første til å delta på en Oscar-bankett. Hennes suksess i 'Tatt av vinden' etablerte Hattie som Hollywoods fremste svart skuespiller, en stilling hun nøt enorm. Fanget mellom en mangel på kvalitet av dramatiske roller for svarte skuespillere og økende kritikk fra medlemmer av hennes eget samfunn (spesielt National Association for fremming av fargede mennesker) for fortsatt å fortsette å spille piker og kokker, fant Hattie sin økende suksess underlig begrensende, og tempoet i sitt filmarbeid falt av betydelig etter at hun vant sin Oscar. Hennes viktigste filmroller fra tidlig 1940-tallet var i 'De døde med støvlene på '(1941), [[Den store løgn|Den store løgn]] (1941), 'The Man Animal' (1942) og 'I dette vårt liv' (1942 ). Da hennes filmkarriere begynte å avta på grunn av politisk press under og Hollywood befant seg i etterkrigsårene, fokuserte hun mer og mer på hennes radioarbeid. Fra 1947 til 1951 spilte Hattie i tittelrollen i CBS's populære radioprogram ''Beulah, spille en rett-snakkende tjener i en hvit husholdning med sin vanlige sans for komisk timing. Når CBS bestemte seg for å flytte serien til TV, filmet Hattie filmet de tidlige episodene, men ble diagnostisert med brystkreft i 1951 og ble etter hvert for syk til å jobbe. Selv oftest glad og på skjermen, var Hattie personlige liv ofte alt annet det. Hennes fire ekteskap var alle kort, den første endte med den tragiske dødsfallet til hennes mann i 1922, og de tre andre endte i skilsmisse. Hun hadde ingen barn, og led av en rekke helseproblemer, blant annet diabetes og hjertesykdommer, før brystkreften til slutt drepte henne 2. oktober 1952. Filmografi 1946 -- Sydens sang (skuespiller: Aunt Tempy) 1944 -- Three Is a Family (skuespiller: Maid) 1944 -- Janie (skuespiller: April) 1944 -- Mens du var borte (skuespiller: Fidelia) 1943 -- Dagens mann (skuespiller: Aida) 1942 -- George Washington Sleept Here (skuespiller: Hester) 1941 -- Den store løgn (skuespiller: Violet) 1939 -- Tatt av vinden (skuespiller: Mammy) 1936 -- Valiant is the Word for Carrie (skuespiller: Ellen Belle) 1935 -- Alice Adams (skuespiller: Malena Burns) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1939 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for Tatt av vinden McDaniel, Hattie McDaniel, Hattie McDaniel, Hattie